


Канун Кали-юги

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Десятая ночь битвы. Кришна размышляет о справедливости и любви.





	

_«В век Кали запрещается совершать следующие пять действий:_  
_приносить в жертву коня, приносить в жертву корову, принимать санньясу,_  
_делать подношения мяса предкам и зачинать детей в лоне жены брата»._  
_(Брахмавайварта-пурана)_  


Ночью над Курукшетрой веет ветер. Холодные потоки спускаются с дальних гор и катятся по равнине, унося прочь гарь погребальных костров, запахи крови, нечистот и сожженной плоти. Утренняя роса даже прибивает рыжую пыль, от которой у всех к вечеру горят и слезятся глаза. Тут главное — не тереть их грязными руками или краем пропыленного чадара.  
И каким облегчением было совершить омовение и облачиться в чистое! От мокрых волос спине становится зябко, и Кришна накидывает чадар на плечи. В первые два дня он еще надевал панцирь, но потом перестал. Все равно ни стрела, ни копье ему не повредят, так зачем таскать на себе лишнюю тяжесть?  
Лагерь затихает.  
Переговариваются вполголоса женщины, ухаживающие за ранеными, стонут и вскрикивают во сне воины — битва заполняет не только дни, но и ночи, не давая отдыха ни телу, ни разуму. К полуночи ветер унес черную дымку от погребальных костров, заслонявшую звезды, и небеса воссияли над полем битвы во всей своей красоте. Кришна оперся рукой о коновязь и запрокинул голову. В бездонной черноте небесная Ганга несла млечные воды меж звездных берегов, и луна висела одинокой золотой сережкой.  
Возле колесницы возился Дарука, проверял оси, ободы и спицы колес. От колесницы и колесничего, что держит в руках поводья, зависит жизнь воина в битве. У коновязи фыркают белые кони Арджуны — чудесный подарок гандхарвов, не раз спасавшие хозяину жизнь. Шветавахана, Дхананджая, Киритин — Арджуна… Друг и брат. Он спит сейчас неверным, тяжелым сном в своем шатре, и в соседних шатрах спят его братья, сыновья и племянники. Завтра им снова идти в бой и убивать своих родичей.  
«Лучше бы я не знал, чем все кончится, — думает Кришна. — Я взвалил на них тяжесть, под которой другие сломались бы. Я сам сломался в прошлой жизни. Я так хотел быть правильным, настоящим царем, что изгнал Ситу. Я знал, что она чиста, как священное пламя, я любил бы ее, даже если бы Равана все-таки взял ее силой. Я любил ее — и моя любовь не выдержала испытания молвой. Я испугался. И Сита ушла, она вернулась в землю, из которой вышла. Сита, моя Притха, — когда я смотрю на другую Притху, я вижу тебя. Я называю ее сыновей Партхами, как должен был бы называть своих, я лишь улыбаюсь, когда меня спрашивают с кривыми ухмылочками о моих восьми царицах в Двараке и шестнадцати тысячах жен… А сыновья второй Притхи оказались тверже меня».  
Ночью сближаются миры и времена, и Рама сын Дашаратхи вновь приближается к Васудеве Кришне, и трое братьев стоят за его спиной. Смерть и расставание — вот конец всех историй. Образ Рамы истончается, делается прозрачным. Тает, улетая по ветру, улыбка Ситы, и тоска по ней угасает.  
Дарака укладывает в колесницу копье, палицу, проверяет кольца на дышле. С той стороны поля, в лагере под красными знаменами, тоже кто-то не спит, кто-то возится с колесницей, кто-то подает раненому напиться…  
«Сколько еще придется убивать моим Партхам? Бронза сминается под ударами, камень раскалывается, переходя из огня в холодную воду, и только железо становится острее и тверже. Я хочу нарушить свое слово, призвать Сударшану и выкосить все вражеское войско. Пусть я буду виновен в их смерти, пусть обет Бхимы рассыплется прахом — не надо ему пить кровь Духшасаны, не надо убивать. Но тогда… тогда Дурьодхана склонится перед божественной силой, не перед человеческой. Я все отдал, чтобы в этой битве быть только человеком, наравне с Арджуной. Я не могу — никто не может — переменить душу человека, если он сам того не желает. Как Бхишма. Как брат мой Карна. Как мой брат Дурьодхана…  
Я не должен сейчас обращаться к своей божественной сущности, как Арджуна не обращается к небесному оружию. Он один мог бы уничтожить все вражеское войско всего лишь за день — но он никогда не поднимет против людей оружие, дарованное ему богами. Не обрушится на поле битвы огненный дождь, не ударят молнии с ясного неба, оставляя после себя проплешины гладкого стекла и вплавленные в него трупы. Не станут бесплодными земли и скот, ни у кого не вытекут глаза от нестерпимого безжалостного света. И значит, Сударшана не соберет своей жатвы.  
Мой любимый брат будет сражаться до победы и улыбаться, хотя сердце его истекает кровью. О Индра, зачем ты вложил в своего сына столько любви и сострадания? Величайший воин среди живущих не должен быть таким мягкосердечным. Но иначе он не стал бы величайшим. Был бы подобен Бхишме, который может желать победы одним и сражаться за других, который не дрогнет, убивая тех, кого любит. Был бы подобен Дроне, которому безразлична цель войны, или безумцу Джарасандхе. Я заставляю его нарушать те правила, которые он считал непреложными. Сумеет ли он пережить это?  
Страшнее всего, если я ошибаюсь, и мои Партхи решат, что погубили себя, прибегая на этой войне к уловкам и хитростям, воюя против родичей. Что их правота запятнана этим. О нет, братья-бхараты, вы же видели, как разрывают узы родства, как отбрасывают прочь справедливость — это все делали с вами ваши родичи, а ваш наставник молчал, глядя на это. И вот вы изведали утраты и унижение, и поднялись вновь. Но все будет бессмысленно, если вы, одолев Кауравов, изведав грех, применив ложь и хитрость, откажетесь от пути праведности.  
Сможет ли Юдхиштхира после этой войны снова судить беспристрастно, различая добро и зло? Станет ли Бхимасена, истребитель чудовищ, снова человеком? Не окаменеет ли от горя сердце Арджуны? Не станет ли Накула жесток? Не будет ли Сахадэва бояться смотреть в будущее?  
И ты, моя возлюбленная подруга, рожденная из пламени, плачешь по ночам о тех, то был убит днем. Нет, Кришни, это не твоя вина. Не ты ее причина. Ты — жертвенное пламя, очищающее жертву. Все нечистое сгорит в твоем пламени — и все очистится.  
«Почему праведники страдают? — спрашивала ты меня когда-то давно. — Почему им приходится жертвовать собой и умирать?» Потому что такова природа праведности и цена справедливости, сакхи. Цари знают это. Муж твой Юдхиштхира знает — и платит эту цену без возражений, не ожидая награды. Прости, я ошибся — не все цари знают это. А из знающих мало кто готов платить за справедливость своим страданием. Те, кого называют праведниками, чаще всего думают лишь о собственной чистоте. Посмотри на Бхишму — он служит трону Хастинапура, а не тому, кого считает истинным царем. Посмотри на Дрону — он шлифует искусство войны, как ювелир — камень, но стало ли кому-то тепло рядом с ним? Посмотри на учителей закона, на царей и кшатриев — кто из них снизойдет до защиты женщин, стариков, детей и коров? Царское собрание Хастинапура полно было гордых воинов и знатоков дхармы — но ни один из них не поднял голоса, когда дхарму осквернили.  
Ты винишь себя в этой войне? О нет, не тогда началась эта война, когда ты возжелала мести, а когда Духшасана схватил тебя за волосы, забыв о долге кшатрия и родстве. Когда промолчал Бхишма. Когда отвел глаза Дрона. Когда Дхритараштра не остановил своих сыновей.  
Спи спокойно, о Кришни, нет на тебе никакой вины. Они все погибнут, сакхи, ибо такова цена справедливости. Они не защитили тебя — и некому защищать их. Расплата ведь неизбежна, кому и знать о том, как не мне?.  
И я заплачу, когда придет мой черед — за то, что жил, как человек, и убивал, как человек, нарушал правила и не говорил всей правды. Я умирал уже — и не раз, но все так же боюсь смерти и страдания.»  
— Господин! — Дарука почтительно трогает Кришну за плечо. — Господин! Вам надо отдохнуть.  
Да, смертному телу нужен отдых, чтобы наутро снова взойти на колесницу и направить коней туда, где от рыжей пыли слезятся глаза, где крики, лязг оружия и потоки крови. И бессмертная душа жаждет отдыха, прежде чем снова выйти навстречу страданиям и горю.  
И Васудева Кришна, повинуясь своему колесничему, идет в свой шатер и ложится в постель. Он засыпает, едва коснувшись щекой изголовья, и видит во сне только свет. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чадар — накидка на плечи или через плечо, она же в описываемое время — уттарийя, верхняя часть одежды.  
> Кришни — имя Драупади, жены Пандавов.  
> Сударшана-чакра — оружие Кришны, атрибут Вишну.  
> Рама сын Дашаратхи — предыдущая полная аватара Вишну, призванная явить образец царя и мужа, отстоять достоинство брака, как выражения вечной и неразрывной связи между мужем и женой.


End file.
